Forever Soul Mates: Repost Adopted from Tibetin Mastiff
by Animalover205
Summary: In a past life, during the 1700's, Prue and Piper were cousins. It wasn't uncommon for cousins in a high class family to get married. But now, in 1989 and as sisters, how will they come to love each other again now that they have had to suppress there feelings all there life? With so much discrimination in the world, and not just about two woman in love, but also a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 2

A/N: First off I want to thank Tibetan Mastiff for being very patient with me. I also want to conform once again that Tibetan Mastiff has, in fact, given me permission to adopt this story. I will be starting at Chapter five ( TM having done two story, one explaining terms, and one asking for adoptions. ) but will be listed as chapter three.

I also want yo let you know, I do have reasons for not posting the first two story chapters, and will willingly explain to anyone who ask's politly.

Another thing, I will be adding the ages of the girls, something TM has forgotten to do. So, with that said, On with the show! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, much to my sadness.

–-

Chapter three.

Piper was looking at Prue with a shocked expression on her face, sure she couldn't have heard her older sister correctly, did she just say that she felt the same way that Piper did? Impossible! Yet one look at her face, drawn with anxiety and slight fear, waiting to see how Piper would take the news of her older sister being in love with her.

Before Prue could say anything, however, Piper rushed forward and hugged her tightly, her eyes closed as tears filled them. However, this time both girls knew that these were tears of joy. Prue's arms closed around Piper, simply holding her close as joy seemed to ring through both girls hearts. Prue smiled and said " Do..do you accept me, Piper?" as she asked this, Piper nodded, her head tucked under Prue's chin. " Yes," she said, her voice muffled slightly by her sister's neck " yes always."

Looking at each other, they were surprised when the phone rang. Looking at each other, both the girls burst into laughter. " Go answer the phone," Piper said " I'm going to pour us some juice."

It was their Grandmother, calling to make sure that everything was okay. " Yes Grams, everything's fine. Piper slipped earlier, but she's fine." she smiled as she answered a few other questions: No, Phoebe was at her study group and would probably be staying the night at her friends house. Jen, sadly, had to go home so it was only her and Piper.

Normally this wouldn't be allowed, but since Prue was nineteen and Piper was seventeen, Grams had to let it go.

As Piper poured them each a glass of apple juice, then decided to make them some hot chocolate. This was the standard drink of choice for the women of the Halliwell house hold this late at night. As Piper thought made the drinks, she thought about how her life had just changed in a few hours time. She discovered that she might well be lesbian, that she certainly had no aversion to the female body in a sexual way at all, and, most importantly, she had confessed her love to Prue, and found that her love was in fact returned.

Piper smiled at this thought, she now knew that her love for her sister was actually returned, that Prue loved her in the same exact way that she loved Prue. Piper giggled at this. She couldn't help it. When Prue walked back in, she looked at her sister and held up two different glasses, Prue knew exactly which was which. Taking the juice she drank that while she put the hot Chocolate down to cool. Looking at Piper, she said with a smile " Well, Piper, it looks like much has changed in the last few hours huh?" Piper felt that this was the understatement of the year and simply nodded as she sipped her juice, as she always did, and waited for Prue to say or do something.

Prue smiled and added " I don't know about you, Piper, but...I honestly want to see where this will go with us, before we simply just jump into it." Piper smiled and nodded herself before saying " Yes, I agree." she thought for a moment before adding " Besides, I think that we accomplished quite enough for one day." Prue nodded. After a few minutes, Prue looked at her and asked " Do..do you think it would be weird of me to..want to kiss you?"

In response Piper smiled, and gently pulled Prue into their first, gentle, soft kiss. It wasn't long, nor was it passionate, but it _was_ a more then sisterly kiss and that alone seemed to leave them both breathless. When the kiss ended, Piper smiled and said " I think it's time for me to go to bed." and with that, she left Prue standing in the kitchen.

As she did so, she thought again about how her life had changed, and she thought that maybe, just maybe, it had changed for the better.

A/N: Hey all, I know it was a short chapter after waiting for so long. But I wanted to get this out to you all. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember, the review button is your friend.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: First off I want to thank Tibetan Mastiff for being very patient with me. I also want to conform once again that Tibetan Mastiff has, in fact, given me permission to adopt this story. I will be starting at Chapter five ( TM having done two story, one explaining terms, and one asking for adoptions. ) but will be listed as chapter three.

I also want yo let you know, I do have reasons for not posting the first two story chapters, and will willingly explain to anyone who ask's politly.

Another thing, I will be adding the ages of the girls, something TM has forgotten to do. So, with that said, On with the show! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, much to my sadness.

–-

Chapter three.

Piper was looking at Prue with a shocked expression on her face, sure she couldn't have heard her older sister correctly, did she just say that she felt the same way that Piper did? Impossible! Yet one look at her face, drawn with anxiety and slight fear, waiting to see how Piper would take the news of her older sister being in love with her.

Before Prue could say anything, however, Piper rushed forward and hugged her tightly, her eyes closed as tears filled them. However, this time both girls knew that these were tears of joy. Prue's arms closed around Piper, simply holding her close as joy seemed to ring through both girls hearts. Prue smiled and said " Do..do you accept me, Piper?" as she asked this, Piper nodded, her head tucked under Prue's chin. " Yes," she said, her voice muffled slightly by her sister's neck " yes always."

Looking at each other, they were surprised when the phone rang. Looking at each other, both the girls burst into laughter. " Go answer the phone," Piper said " I'm going to pour us some juice."

It was their Grandmother, calling to make sure that everything was okay. " Yes Grams, everything's fine. Piper slipped earlier, but she's fine." she smiled as she answered a few other questions: No, Phoebe was at her study group and would probably be staying the night at her friends house. Jen, sadly, had to go home so it was only her and Piper.

Normally this wouldn't be allowed, but since Prue was nineteen and Piper was seventeen, Grams had to let it go.

As Piper poured them each a glass of apple juice, then decided to make them some hot chocolate. This was the standard drink of choice for the women of the Halliwell house hold this late at night. As Piper thought made the drinks, she thought about how her life had just changed in a few hours time. She discovered that she might well be lesbian, that she certainly had no aversion to the female body in a sexual way at all, and, most importantly, she had confessed her love to Prue, and found that her love was in fact returned.

Piper smiled at this thought, she now knew that her love for her sister was actually returned, that Prue loved her in the same exact way that she loved Prue. Piper giggled at this. She couldn't help it. When Prue walked back in, she looked at her sister and held up two different glasses, Prue knew exactly which was which. Taking the juice she drank that while she put the hot Chocolate down to cool. Looking at Piper, she said with a smile " Well, Piper, it looks like much has changed in the last few hours huh?" Piper felt that this was the understatement of the year and simply nodded as she sipped her juice, as she always did, and waited for Prue to say or do something.

Prue smiled and added " I don't know about you, Piper, but...I honestly want to see where this will go with us, before we simply just jump into it." Piper smiled and nodded herself before saying " Yes, I agree." she thought for a moment before adding " Besides, I think that we accomplished quite enough for one day." Prue nodded. After a few minutes, Prue looked at her and asked " Do..do you think it would be weird of me to..want to kiss you?"

In response Piper smiled, and gently pulled Prue into their first, gentle, soft kiss. It wasn't long, nor was it passionate, but it _was_ a more then sisterly kiss and that alone seemed to leave them both breathless. When the kiss ended, Piper smiled and said " I think it's time for me to go to bed." and with that, she left Prue standing in the kitchen.

As she did so, she thought again about how her life had changed, and she thought that maybe, just maybe, it had changed for the better.

A/N: Hey all, I know it was a short chapter after waiting for so long. But I wanted to get this out to you all. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember, the review button is your friend.


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: No reviews for this, but that's to be expected, however I am hoping that I can get some for this chapter. Without further ado, her's chapter 4.

Chapter. 4.

Piper smiled as she climbed into bed that night, thinking about Prue who was probably cleaning up before doing the same. She pulled off her robe and extra long shirt as she climbed into bed. Closing her eyes she pulled her blankets up to her chin and over her shoulder, she snuggled down into her bed and thinking about her sister, Piper fell asleep with a smile on her face and memories of the kiss dancing in her mind.

Dream one...

Piper found herself in a strange room, as she looked around she noticed that something was odd. This room, she noticed, wasn't decorated in a style concistant with her own time. In fact if she had to make a guess then it looked like it was from the Victoria era. As Piper looked around she saw a sight that nearly made her fall over. She was standing in a bedroom, and in the bed...

Was another her!

The other Piper was dressed in a long white sleeping gown, her hair was braided to keep it out of her face. Looking at her Piper gasped, then looked closer and was absolutly shocked, it was like looking into a mirror. ' _Wow_ ' thought Piper ' _This is weird_' as she thought this the door opened and another shock hit her. Prue walked through the door, closing it behind her as she came in.

But this Prue was dressed nothing like Pipers older sister would have dressed. She was dressed much like the other Piper. Except her dress was made of soft cotton and trimmed in what looked like gold thread. The Dream-Prue climed into the bed with the Dream-Piper and, with just a moment to snuggle down with her, leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. " Good Morning Cousin." Dream-Prue said with a smile.

Dream-Piper opened her eyes, then smiled and said " Good Morning Your Highness." this seemed to surprise the real Piper, and almost coused her to lose the dream. But, somehow, she mananged to hold onto it.

Dream-Prue smiled and said " Ella, dear cousin, how often do I have to tell you? Don't use my title when it's just the two of us." Dream-Piper, now known as Ella, blushed and said " Sorry Victoria, but it's kinda hard sometimes to remember. So much of our lives are spent with titles."

Dream-Prue, now known as Victoria, smiled and said " I know Ella, but..I want us to spend some time as just _us._ Can you understand that?" Ella smiled and nodded. By now Piper was noticeing the odd speech patterns and accent, and she knew without a doubt that it wasn't Amarican. It was..that was is it was English.

Victoria sighed and looked at the door before saying " Sadly, Ella, it won't be long before the servants are at the door, and you know it as well as I do." Ella sighed and nodded. Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed Victoria gently on the lips and said " Do you still want to meet up for lunch in the gardens?" Victoria smiled and nodded saying " I'll meet you there, beloved."

And with that Piper woke up...

Piper's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room and sighed, it was only three in the morning, but she didn't think that she could get back to sleep. Not tonight. She lay awake the rest of the night thinking of what she had just seen in her dream. And what it made her feel...

Prue was in the kitchen, her eyes red, thinking of the dream she'd had the night before. Something about her and Piper, but for some reason it was set in Victorian England and she was a pricness! It was something that Prue had never before dreamed about, and it made her feel a little silly to even think about it.

As Prue sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee, she was confronted by Pheobe when the youngest Sister arived in the kitchen as well. Taking one look at Prue's face, Pheobe set down her own coffee cup and asked " Okay, give. What's going on?..."


End file.
